


As long as I am next to you

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nico fights Psamathe. Angst.





	As long as I am next to you

**Author's Note:**

> Psamathe is the nymph goddess of sand. 
> 
> This is simply a writing I pieced up in thirty minutes just for fun. I cannot guarantee that the writing is good. 
> 
> But if you like it please leave kudos

Nico staggered back to a brick house on the beach, trying to focus more on protecting himself on the front, and swung his sword at the sand minions that Psamathe created. The goddess of sand was not satisfied with the demigods forgetting her presence, did not build her a shrine for worshipping uses and attacked Camp Half Blood at the Fireworks Beach. It was June, most of the campers are not present, so the adult demigods who were living here was sent to fight her, hopefully put it to a stop before things got worse. The man tiredly slashed them again with his sword, knowing fully well that they would reform. Another man fell down on the gory sand. They were hopelessly outnumbered. Not for long Nico was one of the few standing.

"How much longer till the seven arrive? We're desperately outnumbered!" Nico shouted, wiping the blood off his cheek on the collar of his shirt.

"Long enough for the camp to fall!" Someone yelled back.

 _ **Nico di Angelo.**_ A strong, divine voice boomed in his mind.  _ **Why can't you be dead already?**_

Nico was preparing to make a snarky remark but another wave of minions emerge from the ground. He kicked one of them and it fell, pushing the ones behind down.

_**Your blood, will awake the lord. A son of Hades to** _ **_revive him. Death for Life. How suitable. Yield, and I will ease your pain._ **

****"Go shove your damn ideas up your ass!" He is not going to fight another war. He could not die.

A growl rumbled from the floor and a body with a godly aura surfaced from the sea of sand. She waved her hand and the minions crowding the man parted, and went to target the other demigods.

"I'll kill this insufferable boy myself!" She howled, and dual blades formed in her hand. She charged.

Despite the goddess being thousands years old, Nico had no problem defending himself with his trusty stygian iron sword. He had way too much experience for a 20 year old.

The goddess was infuriated. Her sudden smile made him uneasy.

Pain seared though his chest, slowly spreading out to his body. The man turned around and saw the thing that hurt him. Red bricks that was clearly sharpened like spikes. Psamathe smirked in triumph and left, leaving him alone.

 _Oh. OH._ Bricks were made of sand. She had control over that. Nico felt his life seeping away, pulling him to the underworld. How could he make such an inexperienced mistake?

 _Don't leave._ He said.  _Please. You'll get hurt._

 _You will come back safe, right dad?_ She asked. _Pinky Promise?_

_Pinky promise._

He had disappointed them. Just like what Percy did to him. It didn't mind if he died a few years back, where he didn't know Will, where he didn't adopt Bea. His death then would not be mourned. Wouldn't break anyone's heart. it was not the same now anymore. Using his sword as his walking stick, he hobbled to the infirmary. 

Will's face lit up when he saw Nico. Nico knew he looked perfectly fine from the front as the spike didn't pass through his body. His heart ached when he saw his sunshine weeping tears of joy and Bea's mouth split into a grin, showing her missing tooth. He burned the last image into his mind. The son of Apollo's disheveled hair, his calloused hands, the freckles on his cheek, the lopsided smile on his  _irritating_ face, the sky blue in his _gorgeous_ eyes. His daughter's missing tooth, her chocolaty brown eyes, her warm smile. Even he died, he wouldn't allow him to forget.

"You're alive and well!" Will exclaimed and ran to him, cupped his face and kissed him. Bea followed Will and hugged Nico by the legs. He forced a mere smile. As long as Will and Bea are beside him.

"Yeah, I'm here now."

 


End file.
